Puddles of Rain
by Music Writes
Summary: The fourth installment of Muggle Magic.


Puddles of Rain

Puddles of Rain

Lily Evans liked to believe she was a rather composed girl. She knew what to do in almost every situation and she knew how to handle herself under pressure. She could not, however, handle herself when she was stuck in this sort of predicament.

"Move over James your elbow is currently cutting off my air supply." She wheezed trying to sit up but finding it rather hard as she currently had a rather heavy Quidditch player lying on top of her.

"Sorry." James said sheepishly, getting up carefully so as not to squish Lily any more then he already had.

Once he was off of her and Lily found her air passage blissfully clear she sat up rubbing her ribs.

"What happened?" she asked looking at him as he ran a hand through his already messy black hair.

"I slipped." He said looking around for the source of his trouble.

"Well obviously." Lily said rolling her green eyes as she stood up using James offered hand. "What did you slip on?"

"I don't know." James said in true confusion as he looked around the corridor. The floor looked a bit shinier then normal but other then that there was nothing there that could have caused his spectacular fall that somehow made him pull Lily down too and then land on top of her. Which(although he enjoyed it)had not been his intention.

Lily regarded him and must have decided he was telling the truth for she turned around and started walking down the corridor. "Let's keep going then."

James sighed as he followed her. He hated patrolling. Although he did liked getting to spend time with Lily, especially now that they were getting along and she wasn't trying to curse him every few seconds. James knew he had deserved it though. He was always asking her out when she clearly didn't like him.

He suppressed another sigh at the thought. _Why is this so hard?_ He thought wryly to himself as he absentmindedly kicked at the ground. James looked up at Lily who was still a few paces ahead of him. _She's so beautiful and smart and talen- Stop it James you're only getting yourself more depressed_. James quickly stopped thinking about it and hurried foreword the last few paces so he was walking side by side with Lily. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled. He couldn't stop himself from smiling back.

_Maybe I should ask her out again. She does seemed to have warmed up to me._ _No I shouldn't risk it. I'll be even more heartbroken if she says no now. But if I don't ask I'll never know…_With this thought in mind James opened his mouth to ask her out but the moment he did Lily let out a shriek as she slipped and began to fall backwards.

James reacted on instinct and turned to catch her, he misjudged the angle of her fall though and she ended up falling on top of him causing almost the same predicament as they were in before.

They both fell to the floor with a crash and all the breath whooshed out of James as her weight hit him. Not that she was exceedingly heavy but when you're crushed by both the floor and a girl at the same time you tend to loose your breathe.

_Or maybe its just because it's Lily._ James thought as he was finally able to breathe again and caught a whiff of her vanilla shampoo.

It was then that he realized she was sitting up.

Lily carefully moved her self so that she was off of James and looked around wildly for what made her fall. Seeing nothing she turned back towards James to find him still lying on the floor.

"I'm sorry." She said standing up and offering him a hand. James took it with a smile and Lily helped him clamber to his feet.

"Well aren't we just the most graceful couple tonight?" James asked with a grin not noticing his use of the word couple or how Lily's eyes lit up when he said it.

She let out a breathy laugh and looked down. "Yeah I suppose we are." She said looking up at him and smiling.

James smiled back and their eyes seemed to lock. He knew he shouldn't risk it but he began to lean in and Lily subconsciously began to move her head foreword, her eyes drifting shut. He could feel her breathe on his lips when suddenly….

"AGH!" Lily cried jumping back with a start as they were both drenched in icy cold water.

As James frantically pulled off his glasses to clear off the water obscuring his vision he saw a blur fly through the air by his side. It was Peeves and he was holding a large gray bucket underneath him.

"Woohoo! Three couples in one night and both the Heads too! Weehee!" Peeves sang out loudly to himself as he flew down the corridor.

James shook the water out of his hair and looked sheepishly at Lily who was ringing her long red hair out on the ground. He ran a hand trough his black hair to get the rest of the water out. James shifted his foot a little and nearly lost his balance. The floor beneath them was slick and shiny from where the water had hit them.

Wait Peeves had said they were the third couple (James internally blushed at the word) and both he and Lily had already fallen twice….

"Lily?" James questioned looking up at her. She was now heatidly brushing water off of her robes.

"Yeah?" she asked not looking up, but James could see the faint undertones of a blush on her face._ Aw the perils of being a red head._ He thought with a wry grin before shaking his head a bit to focus on the subject at hand.

"I think I know why we've been so graceful today."

Lily looked up at him through her curtain of hair. "What?" she asked, her face still slightly pink underneath the light from the torches.

James smiled and pointed down at the floor beneath them which was still slick and shiny.

Lily looked down at it and blushed at the thought of what almost had happened before Peeves interrupted them.

Sighing she looked up at James. "I am so going to kill Peeves." She said a bit crossly, though the faintest trace of a smile was on her lips.

James smiled too and they carefully stepped out of the puddle of water around them, both nearly falling but using each other and the wall for support they were able to get to dry ground without any more mishaps. (i.e. falling on top of each other)

"You know Lily." James began conversationally as they started making there way back to Gryffindor tower. "There may be a slight flaw in your plan."

"Oh? And what is it?" she asked looking up at him as they came to a halt in front of the Fat Lady.

"Peeves is already dead."


End file.
